Patrick Meyers
|path = Budding Spree Killer |mo = Shooting |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Michael Adler |appearance = Nameless, Faceless }} "He killed my son!" Patrick Meyers is a budding spree killer who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. History On January 3, 2009, Patrick's eighteen-year-old son, Jason, was involved in a car crash. He suffered brain damage as a result, while a middle-aged Hispanic man survived. Patrick became angry with the operating surgeon, Dr. Tom Barton, because he wouldn't try to operate on Jason since the brain damage was too extensive and it was too late to save him, as well as the fact the doctor didn't even appear to be aware of Jason, having to look down at his notes to remember the name. Jason, despite not having any brain activity, was put on life support and kept alive until three days prior to Nameless, Faceless, when he was disconnected and declared legally dead. A grief-stricken Patrick then set a revenge plan in motion, sending a threat to Barton, which he signed LC, short for "Living Children", a hospital administrative term. In it, he claimed that he would kill his fifteen-year-old son, Jeffrey, and, every day until he did so, another man would die in his place. The next day, a middle-aged Hispanic man was shot outside his apartment. The day after that, Nelson Martinez, also Hispanic and in his 40s, was shot in his apartment. The local police made the connection to Barton's letter and called in the BAU. In order to prevent someone else from getting killed, Jeffrey goes to school as usual, turning himself into live bait. By narrowing down the patient list, Reid and Barton deduce that Patrick was responsible and was, in fact, planning to kill Barton in order to leave his son without a father, hence the signature "LC". Confronting him outside his house as he was about to pick up Jeffrey, Patrick attempts to shoot Barton, but he is saved by Reid, who sustained a bullet injury in his leg. He then places himself in front of Barton and tries to talk Patrick down. Patrick is unable to deal with Barton's innocence for Jason's death and raises his gun in an attempt to commit suicide by cop after hearing the incoming police sirens. Reid shoots him in the stomach, though not fatally. Patrick is then treated by Barton, who kept him alive until the EMTs arrived, to which he is taken away. It can be assumed that Patrick survived and was incarcerated afterwards. Modus Operandi Patrick used a .38 Smith and Wesson Model 10 revolver as his weapon. The men he killed were Hispanic men in their 40s, intended as a reference to the man who survived the car accident. His killings were sloppy, as he operated during the middle of the day, where he was at risk of having witnesses, and he also fired several rounds into the victims' chests. After killing the victims, he would write LC on the ground near the body with white chalk, referencing the "Living Children" term. Profile Based on the threat letter, the unsub is a grieving father driven by revenge. Revenge-driven offenders like him tend to commit suicide by cop in order to end their suffering while making a statement. At first, the idea of the plan was thought to be to force Dr. Barton to play God with his own son to avenge a moment when he made a misjudgment with a patient related to the unsub. Known Victims *2009: **May 20: Unnamed Hispanic man **May 21: ***Nelson Martinez ***Doctor Tom Barton ***Spencer Reid Notes *Patrick appears to be similar to Mitch Hathaway, a man who appeared in Cold Case. Both were budding spree killers who lost their sons, targeted people whose traits are associated with their sons' deaths (Patrick targeted Hispanics as a reference to the man who survived the car crash that killed his son, while Mitch targeted pedophiles as a reference to the fact that his son was murdered by one), intentionally killed one victim per day, were driven by revenge, had identical body counts, and made failed attempts to kill their true targets. Appearances *Season Five **"Nameless, Faceless" **"Haunted" **"Solitary Man" Category:Criminals Category:Revenge Killers Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Budding Spree Killers